


Eren. Wake up.

by ShadowedByDarkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Coma, First Person, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, injured eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedByDarkness/pseuds/ShadowedByDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets hurt while protecting Levi and he won't wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren. Wake up.

“Captain!” Eren screamed, as a foot came crashing down somewhere to the left of me. That was way too close for comfort, I glanced to the right and saw that Eren was still on my tail.

“Eren get the fuck out of here. That is an order” I yelled at him, he is so dense it makes my job so much harder.

“But Capt-“

“I said go!” I roared _. I do not have time for your shit right now Eren, if you haven’t noticed there is a titan right on my arse_. Another foot came crashing down, it was closer this time. _Come on Eren, leave!_ I glanced behind me, schooling my face into a glare. I could see the conflicting emotions that swam in those green pools that I adored. He wanted to help, he wanted to make sure I would be okay and he wanted to stay by my side, I could see that. As much as I wanted him to be with me, I wanted him to be safe more. Not because he was humanity's last hope, not because he is the key to us finally beating the titans but because I wanted him to always be with me. I don’t ever want there to be a time that this impulsive, expressive, annoying brat is not by my side. So right now he needs to ride that horse of his in the other direction. Away from me.

After another moment’s hesitation I heard the horse retreating, it gradually got further and further away. I gave a small sigh of relief and focussed on my own actions. With no trees or buildings 3D manoeuvre gear would be little help unless I latched onto the titan directly, which is entirely possible if I dropped back and then planted a cable either side of the nape. I yanked on the reins and slowed my horse, practically dragging it directly behind the running titan. The tremors of the ground made it difficult to control the animal especially since it was already terrified, I pressed a hand to its neck and leant forward in some hope of calming it.

The titan ran on, which was peculiar. It wasn’t ignoring me, if the few well-placed steps where anything to go by. But it wasn’t stopping and attacking, in which case I have two options: I can either kill it here and return to my position in the formation, or I can follow it to wherever it is heading. Hanji would probably kill me if I didn’t follow it and the titan had piqued my curiosity anyway. So I decided to ride on, following it at a safe distance but not letting it out of sight. It’s fast I’ll give it that, I don’t have to consciously keep my distance which I’m grateful for.

While chasing this titan I found my thoughts returning to a certain green eyed brat. Looks like there was no need to have sent him away, but at least it meant that I am now able to think with a clear head. Sure I was worrying about him because he wasn’t with me but he has probably met up with other soldiers by now. He’s fine. I wasn’t going to let anything wipe that goofy smile of his face, nothing. He is too young to have all of this pressure dumped on his shoulders, too young to be the saviour of the human race, and too young to be treated like a monster. And yet that brat took it all in his stride, he just accepted it. Anyone else would have broken down or given up, they would have snapped or be constantly depressed, and they wouldn’t have the strength to smile the way he does.

Just then a second set of thundering footsteps dragged me out of my thoughts. I glanced to my right to see another titan running toward the first, I glanced up to where we were heading and slowed my horse in a blind panic. She neighed. And a whole horde of titans turned their head to the noise. Terror clawed its way up my spine and I could feel a shiver quake through my body. It was a feeling I was all too familiar with, but never to this extent. I could feel my eyes widen as I looked from one titan to another, _fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking hell, shit._ I turned on my horse and ran, there was no way in hell I could kill 10 titans alone. I know I’m strong but I can’t do the impossible.

To my dismay a storm of footsteps followed behind me. _Fuck._ There is literally nothing that I can do, if I return to the walls the horde follows, if I lead them back to the formation the whole legion will be wiped out. _Well then, it seems I have little choice. If I’m going down, I’m going down fighting._

I turned my horse for the third time today and grasped my blades, I stood on my saddle and grappled to the nearest titan. I sliced my blade through its eyes and then shifted to its back, running my blades in an oval cutting out the nape. The practised motion brought a small smile to my face as I turned to face the rest of the horde. _Here we go._

My legs are like lead and I can barely feel my arms. I can’t get enough Oxygen into my lungs, blackness is edging my vision. If the scorching pain in my left shoulder is anything to go by I think it’s dislocated and my ankle is at least fractured. And so ends my last stand, puffing and out of breath, moving sluggishly and narrowly avoiding hands and feet, I’m done.

A flash of yellow lightning lit up the sky, and soon after a familiar roar cut through the air. I could feel my brows tugging together in a frown and suddenly a sharp pang of worry found its way into my mind. Out of nowhere a 30 metre brown haired titan came barrelling across the landscape. I couldn’t help but let a small smile stretch across my lips but it soon disappeared as I realised that Eren was missing an arm. It had been cut at the elbow in a clean, precise slice and my eyebrows knitted further together in confusion. The other titans barely looked at Eren their focus was still on me, and I just couldn’t move anymore. The blackness that was edging my vision before is now threatening to take over. I staggered and my vision went fuzzy, I glanced upward and saw a large foot coming ever closer to crush my body into the ground. And then it was gone and everything went dark.

But it wasn’t the dark that came with unconsciousness. The blackness that no light penetrated, you just sink into nothingness and it’s cold and lonely, there is just nothingness. This was different. Light filtered in, and there was a warm breeze that came at regular intervals. I forced my eyes to stay open and look upward. I found a pair of glazed green eyes looking back at me, Eren. I looked around in the darkness, I saw his giant arms wrapped around in a protective shield the only gap was where his other forearm should have been. My head whipped round to stare at Eren with wide panicked eyes. Tentatively I reached up a hand to rest on the side of his cheek and ran my thumb along the flesh. Perhaps it was my imagination… I thought I saw his green eyes flicker slightly, but all too soon that glassy sheen took over once again. I could hear noises coming from outside of my safe haven, I could hear the roars of titans and the slick wet noises of blades cutting through flesh.

Eren’s breathing stopped and his eyes closed and gradually his titan body began to dissolve. “Captain, get out before his body collapses in on you” I heard Petra’s voice coming through the opening. I attempted to stagger towards her “My ankle is fractured, I’m going to need a hand” I called back irritated by my own helplessness.

“Understood. Be right there” she said as she came jogging towards me and offering a shoulder until we could get outside of Eren’s grasp.

Once outside I glanced up at the nape of Eren’s titan form. I found a large gash sliced into it, the chunk that had been cut was gradually being lifted out. “Is he okay?” I asked Petra knowing she would tell me the truth and if not I could just read it in her eyes. She looked at me with worried eyes that she soon schooled into a neutral gaze, “I’m sure _he’ll_ be fine, it’s you I’m worried about” she replied. There was something in her tone that I couldn’t quite work out, it sounded like…guilt? “We’ll talk when we get back to the walls Levi. For now just sit in the cart and try not to make you injuries worse” a deep male voice that could only be Erwin’s said sternly. I simply nodded in reply and cautiously sat myself down in the wooden cart. Slowly my eyes fluttered closed and I was embraced by cold darkness.

Carefully I open my eyes and blinked at the sudden bright light. I felt warm and comfortable and very numb. I must have made it back behind the walls, we don’t take painkillers out on expedition with us so we must be back.  I have no idea of how long I have been out but it must have been at least a day, I’ll have to ask someone when they come in. As if on cue Hanji burst walked through the door holding a clipboard in her hands. “Good morning Levi. Did you have a nice rest?” she asked.

“I’ve had better. How’s the brat?” Hanji’s eyes clouded at my question and her face pulled itself into a frown “Tell me Hanji. Is Eren okay?”

“You should concentrate on yourself Levi.” She said still wearing a pained frown on her face.

“Hanji you will fucking tell me right now what happened and if Eren is okay!” I bellowed at her, she flinched at my raised tone and she didn’t meet my eyes.

“H-he hasn’t woken up, he hasn’t even twitched. I-I don’t know what’s wrong with him Levi, but he should have woken up by now. He, He should’ve…” her lower lip began to quiver and tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. I couldn’t believe it, I have never seen Hanji look so defeated, so upset. My eyes widened as her words finally sank in, Eren isn’t responding.

“Tell me what happened out there. Tell me what happened when I sent Eren away from my side” I said to her in a softer tone, trying to keep my voice even as worry and anger waged war inside of me.

“The squad I was leading ran into him. He was galloping towards us and his eyes were so full of worry and frustration, so I asked him what was wrong and he told me that a titan was chasing you. I told him not to worry about it, after all you are humanity's strongest.” Her gaze flickered to mine briefly but then fell away.

“Go on.” I prompted,

She took a shaky breath “and then he continued on with us for a while. After about 20 minutes or so he started acting differently, his riding became erratic and his eyes were constantly flicking. He was so restless, I figured he was just getting impatient. But then he simply said that something was wrong, I tried to get him to explain but he took off before I could even get the words out. Petra went after him. He stood up on the saddle of his horse and then flung himself into the air and bit his thumb. Petra was so scared, she didn’t have time to think she just reacted. She cut off his arm. All Eren did was roar at her and run away, well then he must have found you” she finished refusing to look at me.

“So Petra was the reason that his arm was missing” Hanji nodded, “and now he won’t wake up” another nod, “let me see him.”

“Levi in you condition you can’t.”

“The hell I can’t. Take me to see him Hanji, that is an order” I glowered at her.

 

Hanji had given in and sent for one of the cadets to bring me a wheelchair which I got into more or less on my own.  My wave of anger that had washed over me throughout Hanji’s story had been replaced with a sense of worry and unease. Eren’s titan capabilities meant that he should be able to recover from minor injuries and things like exhaustion swiftly, but this wasn’t the case now. Why wasn’t it the case now? What was wrong with my brat?

We made it to the room that Eren was staying in and the cadet wheeled me through and then promptly left before I got the chance to tell him to fuck off. As soon as I got through the doorway my eyes were on Eren and that is where they stayed. I didn’t care about the dust on the shelves, I didn’t care about the discoloured wallpaper all I saw and all I cared about was the boy that way unconscious on the white bed. His beautiful green orbs where hidden by eyelids and his goofy smile was smoothed away by a neutral expression. He didn’t move. He was so still. I couldn’t get my head around it, the boy I had watched jump around and train with so much energy, the boy who could never sit still for more than 2 minutes was now lying motionless. His fingers didn’t twitch, his lips didn’t quirk up into a smile, his eyes didn’t flicker below their lids. He just lay there.

I lifted a hand to his and just held it, I gave it a gentle squeeze hoping to the god above that it he would squeeze right back. I hoped that Hanji was wrong for once, that he was fine and it was just taking a little longer than usual for him to recover from shifting into a titan.

 

But of course Hanji was rarely wrong, a week dragged by with still no change. My injuries from the expedition where well on the way to mending but Eren still lay there. I visited him every day and just talked to him for a while, today was no different.

I hobbled into the room and took up my usual chair by his side and sat down, lacing my fingers through his. They felt so fragile, so small in mine. After a week in bed and not being able to eat any solids his only nutrition was being provided by a drip and it was beginning to show. His cheeks were slowly hollowing and his arms were losing muscle, his skin was paling and his hair was losing its shine. There was an ache in my chest that just never went away, it was just there. No matter where I went, who I saw or who I talked to the pain was still there. Like a part of me was somewhere else, somewhere unreachable and I have a feeling I know exactly where that is.

_Are you keeping it safe for me Eren? That piece of my heart that I entrusted to you._

I could feel a sad smile pulling at my lips and just this once I allowed myself to cry. The tears came salty and wet. They carved their way down my cheeks and landed heavily on the boy I loved. The brat with the green eyes, who has gotten away with stealing my heart. Just this once I allowed myself to break. I allowed my mask to crack for the brat that had not deftly scaled the walls I built around myself but instead smashed straight through them. After a week I finally gave in, I finally let myself feel the pain that I had kept at bay for these past seven days. Disgusting sobs wracked through my body, my cheeks turned uncomfortable hot and for once in my life I didn’t care. I should have done, but I didn’t. I just continued to sit by Eren’s side holding his frail hand in mine and temporarily lost a grip on the hope that I had been clinging to.

Taking heavy breaths I began to slow my breathing, I scrubbed viciously at my eyes and sat up straighter. With a last squeeze of Eren’s hand I stood and left, leaving him lying motionless and alone in a room he didn’t know.

 

There was nothing I could do but look to tomorrow.

I hoped for him to wake, I wished with everything I had that I could see his sparkling green eyes again. I prayed with all of my being that I could see that goofy smile that lit up his whole face. I just wanted to see it. I would give anything to see it all again. So I never gave up hope. I never stopped hoping that maybe tomorrow will be the day that he wakes up.

And the hope of tomorrow, slowly began to ease the pain of today.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry...  
> I hope you enjoyed(?) it  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
